


All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam

by TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer singing, M/M, Sam pretends to be annoyed, supernatural Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer joyfully belts All I Want for Christmas is You whenever he sees Sam, who groans in annoyance but, hey, it's catchy, so he sings along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [All Lucifer Wants For Christmas Is Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333154) by [wymooose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose)



> Every time I hear All I Want For Christmas Is You, I can't help imagining Lucifer singing it repeatedly to Sam. Listen to it on another tab!

"I don't want a lot for Christmas~"

Sam groaned and set his cup down on the kitchen counter to cover his ears. The singing continued loudly.

"There is just one thing I neeeeeed. I don't care about the presentssss... underneath the Christmas tree," the voice sang like an angel, slowly getting closer to the room of the bunker Sam was in.

Sam glared at Lucifer when he popped up behind him, wearing a Santa hat and a huge grin. "Stop it."

"I just want you for my own," Lucifer sang instead, cooing and tenderly putting his hand on his heart. "More than you could ever know. Make my wish come truuuue~" He leaned closer and smirked. "All I want for Christmas iiiiiiis youuuuu~"

"Lucifer," Sam sighed, pleading and threatening. The archangel snapped and background music filled the room, pianos and jingles and cheer.

Lucifer started bouncing on his feet as he sang along. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree!"

"Lucifer, just because it's the holidays-"

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace," Lucifer sang, winking at the hunter. "Only you will make me happy with a toy on Christmas day."

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his blush. "Luc-"

"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come truue! All I want for Christmas is youu!" Lucifer grabbed Sam's wrists and tugged him side to side to the beat. "Youuuu, Sammy!"

"Stop," Sam said, his mouth twitching into a grin.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow!" Lucifer crooned, making snow flutter to the floor around them. "And IIII, I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe."

"You didn't," Sam snorted. Lucifer pointed up and Sam saw the mistletoe leaves he had conjured. "Oh, you-"

"I won't make a list and send it to Ol' Heaven for Saint Nick," Lucifer parodied, making Sam dance with him through the kitchen and into the hallway, where the snow flurry followed them. "I'll always just stay awake to prank your brother so he screams."

Sam snorted but yelped when Lucifer held them together and hugged him as he sang, "'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I dooo? Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"

"You just want me for my body," Sam teased. Lucifer laughed at the joke and ruffled his hair.

"All your wings are shining, so brightly everywhere," Sam sang, finally joining in instead of resisting. Lucifer beamed.

"And the sound of Castiel's Dean-love fills the air!" Lucifer said loudly, rolling his eyes. Sam agreed that his brother and the angel needed to quiet their activities way down.

"And everyone is singing! I hear those sleigh bells ringing!" Sam scrunched his face up on the high notes and grinned.

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly!" they sang together, linking their fingers and making faces at each other.

Sam held Lucifer's face in his large palms and smiled at him fondly, gently singing, "I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby, here with me, not in the Cage."

Lucifer smiled and sang just as gently, almost achingly so, "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know."

Sam urged him to finish with him. "Make my wish come true! Baby, all I want for Christmaaaaas iiiis...!"

Lucifer tilted his head back and hit the high note perfectly. "YOUUUU!" Sam almost had to cover his ears because of how much it sounded like an angel's true voice.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby!" they sang together, grinning like idiots and jumping around.

"For fuck's sake this is the EIGHTH TIME TODAY!" Dean shouted from somewhere else in the bunker. "SAM STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!"

Lucifer stuck his forked tongue out and Sam flicked the ball on the end of his Santa hat. "Okay c'mon, Lucifer, leave him alone for a while."

"However shall I pass the time then?" Lucifer asked, suggestively tapping his fingertip to his lip like he was thinking. He pulled his bottom lip down and smirked at Sam from the side.

"I can think of a few ways," Sam chuckled, pulling the archangel against him by the waist. Lucifer murmured, "Hark, the herald angels moan," as they backed into Sam's room and locked the door.


End file.
